


Shrinking Violet

by Ace_From_Outer_Space, Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: The Stars Aligned [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Romance, TWDG S4 spoilers, Teasing, these two are just too damn cute for words, violetine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_From_Outer_Space/pseuds/Ace_From_Outer_Space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: Sometimes, friends need a push. Especially when it comes to love.





	Shrinking Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, wasn’t expecting to get another one up this quick, but the idea came to me and I had to do it XD No complaints, I’m sure, lol. Kinda short but hey, better than nothing! Might add another chapter later, we'll see.

The sun was setting, bathing Clementine and AJ’s room in a fiery orange glow. Smears and cracks in the glass distorted the light, forming strange yet pretty patterns. Shadows fell across their various possessions, all kinds of trinkets they’d collected since arriving at Ericson’s Boarding School. Lots of bones and plants, alongside some drawings.

Soon, it would be night. Just the time Clem had been waiting for.

She got up off her bed, much to AJ’s curiosity. “Clem? Where are you going?”

Clementine pulled a crumpled note out of her pocket, smiling at it.

**_Meet me in the music room tonight._ **

**_Alone,_ **

**_Vi_ **

She had meant to tell him earlier but never found the chance. He’d only just recently returned to their room, back from his self-assigned patrol duty, insisting that she rest.

“Violet wants to meet me,” she explained, holding the note up so he could see it.

AJ looked at the paper in her hand, scrutinizing it. “Can I come?”

As much as she wanted to say yes - AJ liked hanging out with Violet, especially since Tenn held her in high regard - she shook her head. “I think I need to go alone, goofball. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He was visibly disappointed, shrugging then letting his shoulders slump.

_Way to make me feel guilty, AJ._

She crouched down to his level. “Tell you what. Tomorrow, I’ll come play with you and Tenn, okay? Maybe I can get Vi to join in, too.”

He crossed his arms, pouting. “I’m too old to play.”

His defiant behavior made her smile. “Oh? So what are you not too old to do?”

“Go on adventures and patrol,” he replied excitedly.

She tousled his hair, getting batted away playfully. “I’ll come do that with you guys, then.”

“You promise?” He held out his hand, pinky finger extended.

Clementine wrapped her finger around AJ’s, sealing the deal. _Must’ve learned that from Tenn._ _Cute._ “Promise.”

He smiled broadly, showing teeth. “Tenn’ll be happy. He likes you.”

“I think he likes you more.”

AJ had really taken a shine to Tenn. He was a good influence, kind-hearted. Rare in this new world.

Lighting up when he heard that, AJ gave her a tight hug then rushed towards the door. “I’m gonna go find Tenn. See you later.”

Happy to see him excited, Clementine watched him leave with a smile on her face.

_Glad he gets to act like a kid. Sometimes._

Pushing aside the sudden pang of sadness, Clementine headed towards the music room. It was silent but not eerie. Peaceful. Well, as peaceful as anyone could get with walkers around.

Approaching the music room, she paused to gather her thoughts.

_Wonder what Vi wants? Not that I’d ever complain about meeting up with her. Just weird how it’s not the bell tower..._

Shrugging it off, she entered the room. Violet was already there, assuming her usual hunched over posture and crossed arms by the piano. When she saw Clementine, she straightened up. The corners of her lips quirked into a heartfelt smile. Enough to make Clem’s heart race.

_There’s nothing better than her smile._

Shutting the door behind her, Clementine made her way over to the piano.

“So, you wanted to see me?” Violet asked, clearly nervous.

Confused, she raised an eyebrow, presenting the note that had been shoved under her door earlier. “I… thought _you_ wanted to see _me_.”

Violet frowned, pulling an almost identical note from her pocket. “What the-?” Something clicked for her, realization slowly materializing in her eyes as she muttered a half-horrified, half-frustrated, “Louis…”

“Someone called?”

They both jumped, turning round to the sound of the voice. Louis was stood there, a mischievous grin illuminating his face.

_If Louis is here… who knows what to expect._

“So, it  _was_ you,” Violet muttered, her smile long gone as she threw the note at him.

“The one and only.” He took a bow, narrowly avoiding the ball hitting his head. He glanced at it as it hit the floor. "And you need to be quicker than that."

If looks could kill...

“What?” He smiled at Violet’s death glare, leaning in close to whisper so only she could hear. “Thought you could use the help. I’ve been practicing handwriting for days.”

Instead of exploding at him, she sighed deeply and crossed her arms again.

“I’ll take that as you being grateful.” He smirked, moving over to the piano before she could change her mind.

Playing with fire could be fun, but not when there was a significant risk to his life.

“Why did you call us out here?” Clementine asked, genuinely curious.

Louis did some really strange things. Sometimes, she wondered if he even knew why.

Happy to have found a receptive audience, he turned to her with a clap. “What a good question, Clementine.” He slowly started pacing around them. “I have a new song I wanted to test out on some willing participants.”

He came to a stop near the piano chair, taking a seat and tapping some of the keys to demonstrate his point, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Mmm yeah, tricking people is _totally_ willing.” Violet’s sarcasm was as biting as ever, trying desperately to hide her embarrassment.

Louis insisted on teasing her relentlessly about Clementine. He always had, ever since figuring it out. Not that it had been hard to. Equally, he’d been around to give her advice. Their friendship was... a complicated one.

Or they liked to make out it was, at least.

“Oh come now, don’t be so sour, Vi.” He turned to Clementine, deploying his best puppy dog eyes. “You’ll help me, won’t you, Clem? You don’t want to listen to ‘Oh My Darling, Clementine’ almost 24/7 for the next month, do you?”

“Ouch, low blow.” Clementine suspected he was only  _half_ joking.

Louis had learned other songs since they first met, written some of his own, but he still insisted on playing that particular one at every opportunity.

“I do my best.” He played the first few familiar notes, taking a deep breath as if he was about to sing it.

She looked at him, then Violet, shrugging. “I can’t really refuse, for everyone’s sanity.”

Louis winked at her, now swiveling to face Violet. “Sooooo, what do you say, Vi?”

For a split second, it looked like she was going to argue, ultimately deciding against it. “Whatever…”

He cracked his knuckles at the victory. “I like to call this one _Shrinking Violet_ .” A shit eating grin hijacked his face. “Or, more fondly known as, _I’m too shy to ask the girl I like to hang out sometimes because I am a lovestruck disaster_.”

Violet frowned, flipping him off weakly. “Fuck you, Louis.”

The half-hearted reaction made him chuckle. “I never said it was about _you_ , but I won’t argue.”

Before she could retaliate, he started playing. The song started off somber, gradually transitioning to something soft yet happy. There was a faint level of pain undercutting the otherwise hopeful melody, growing fainter with each key pressed.

He closed his eyes, letting the music flow through his fingers.

Clementine and Violet looked at one another, the tension suddenly fading away. Almost forgetting Louis was there, Violet stepped closer to her and held out her hand. Clementine felt her heart jump as she took her girlfriend’s hand.

Both girls’ cheeks held a light blush as they began to move in time with the piano’s tune. Once or twice, Violet stepped on Clem’s foot, muttering apologies. It was cute how flustered she could get sometimes.

On the third time, Clementine silenced her oncoming ramble with a tender kiss. Violet’s eyes widened, the redness in her cheeks intensifying.

“You’re just too cute sometimes,” Clem whispered, pressing another kiss to her forehead.

“I… you...” Violet stuttered, not sure how to deal with all this right now.

It had been strange at first, seeing her aloof persona melt away to reveal someone so damn sweet. Now, she just couldn’t get enough.

_God, I love her. So much…_

The thought was interrupted when she felt Violet’s lips against hers again. It left her completely breathless… and smiling like a total dork. They both were now, worries temporarily forgotten.

All that mattered was they were here. Together.

Neither of them realized Louis had gone at first, too caught up in their dancing and soft kisses. He knew when it was time to leave, giving them space.

His mission had been accomplished.

Shaking her head when she finally noticed, Clementine rested her head against Violet’s as they gently swayed in place. “Gotta hand it to Louis. He does have good ideas.”

“Sometimes,” Violet conceded reluctantly. “But don’t you _dare_ tell him I said that.”

Clementine grinned to herself, knowing all the supposed animosity between Louis and Violet was for show. They really were good friends.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Louis would totally be the mischievous yet supportive best friend/matchmaker. See you again when creativity next strikes.


End file.
